


Just Like Me - Jeff The Killer

by queerSeth



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Gen, Graphic Description, Horror, Jeff the Killer - Freeform, Knives, Multi POV, Original Character(s), Torture, tw blood, tw torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerSeth/pseuds/queerSeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What things he'd like to do to her. He was going to make her just like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Me - Jeff The Killer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dark fanfiction, and when I go dark, I go DARK. There are graphic descriptions of torture from the point of view of both characters, so this is a strong warning. If you're okay with all of the warnings both in the tags and here, then enjoy :)

There wasn't a thought in her head as she woke up. She could feel cold metal scraping against her wrists painfully, digging welts in her skin like a knife through butter, but no pain came to her. No terror. She had accepted even before he took her that she was going to die tonight. There was no point fighting it.

He chuckled, staring at her curiously from the other end of the dark cell. Moonlight shone through the dirty window above her head, illuminating his ghostly pale skin like paper under a black light. His scars ripped through his face clean and jagged, and the scorch marks around his eyes only served to redefine his paleness.

"Such a pretty girl..." He hummed. Blood oozed from one of his scars, which had reopened as he spoke. "What things I would like to do to her..."

Without warning he was above her, crouching with his head tilted, his grotesque smile still plastered to his skin like a mask. His hand dipped into the pocket of his dirty white hoodie, pulling out a rusted blade.

It was then that the terror set in. She screamed, fighting against the restraints like a wild animal caged at a zoo. She was trapped with him, her fate already sealed, yet still she fought.

"No use pet. No one but us down here." He said gleefully, his eyes widening if that were even possible.

But no matter what he said, she still fought, kicking her legs out in front of her as she thrashed. The bare soles of her feet slid on the rough concrete of the floor, slicing open. She could feel jagged bits of rock wedge themselves in the new wounds, but nothing hurt more than her arms, which were being assaulted by the sharp metal. The welts that had formed on her forearms finally gave way, blood spilling from them like sick waterfalls. He just watched in wonder. At the rate she was going, he'd have nothing left to do.

By the time she had finally wore herself out, her arms and feet were dripping crimson. Some had found its way to her already dirty, messed up hair, making it sticky. the dirt on her face was pulled off as tears and blood ran through it, leaving a whole new feeling of grime on her skin. He had taken to running his blade across her stomach, sometimes just lines, sometimes drawing small happy faces; a signature of sorts that he left on all his victims.

Her breathing was uneven and her voice was gone. Any scream she attempted to let out only came as a whisper now. Her cries scratched the back of her throat, dry from the days she'd gone without water. She had gone limp, her limbs hanging useless with only the chains to hold her up. She heard the ripping of fabric as he tore off the last of her clothing to make way for the sick designs he was carving in her skin. Her whole body glistened with blood now. It was hard to tell where one slice ended and the new one began; each gash bled into the next, causing a maze-like pattern on her skin to appear. He laughed to himself as he made the final incision, hopping back on both feet to admire his masterpiece.

"So pretty... Just like me..."

This seemed to give him an idea. His eyes lit up as he examined her face. Mud and blood were caked on her cheeks like makeup. He ran a finger through the mess slowly, drawing another smiley face before lifting his knife up to her lips.

"Just like me..." He whispered, pressing the metal into her face. This was his favourite part. He'd only have to make the smallest cuts at the corners of their mouths, and the pain would make them scream so wide that the rest would rip up nicely.

Sure enough, the pain became unbearable and she opened her mouth to scream again. Her voice was too hoarse to make any sort of sound, but the flesh around her mouth didn't discrimate between sound and silence. She could feel each atom of her face as it ripped from its neighbor in a jagged line that leaked blood down her cheek dripping onto the dried blood from when he had been slicing her up. When she felt the ripping end just below her ear, the pain numbed, and she was left only with a buzzing sensation just below her skin.

He watched gleefully. The sight was glorious. She would be his masterpiece. Unlike his other victims, he wanted to leave his mark on her. Their matching smiles were only the beginning. The things he had in store for her had his heart pounding in anticipation.


End file.
